Part of me
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Chloe gets attacked by someone she called a friend that she was trying to help, and she loses more than a life. Rating possible to change for Lang... and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned over my hands wrapped around my chest, crying "No" I yelled at the empty alley way. The knife had gone right through my stomach. I was getting into hysterics. My eyes were leaking tears that couldn't stop. "No" I said again repeating that over and over again while holding my stomach and holding my chest. I broke down there. "Why me?" I whispered those words not wanting an answer. This is all my fault. I let this happen to me. I sat there in that Alley way for hours. When I got up finally light was shining. I had cried all night. My cheeks were raw and my shirt bloodied up. I tied it off trying to hide the blood stain from any wandering eyes. I went on the roof tops, going home. I called to my mom that I was sick, and since I rarely pulled that she let me stay home. I called Amy, the one person that knew my little secret. I started crying again as she answered.

"Hello?" She said in a cheery voice, I was clearly sobbing my eyes out. "Chloe? What's wrong? Wait, I'm on my way" She hung up on me and I fell off my bed. Head touching my toes almost shaking as I cried. "Chloe!" She called from downstairs and ran upstairs. "Oh My God" She said and ran to me squating down and holding my back. "What's wrong?"

"I lost- I lost" I couldn't get the words out but she seemed to understand. She let me do this for awhile, shaking and soaking her nice outfit. "It's all my fault" I said, feeling the sting on my cheeks.

"No this isn't" She tried to comfort me. "Did you ever tell him?" She was talking about Alek.

"No- I didn't have the time to tell him, and this morning I was crying and now it's lunch time and I'm still crying" I said my words not making that much sense.

"Chloe..." She tried to comfort me some more and I couldn't help but cry even more. This time louder like a scream or a yell. "It's going to be okay" she tried to say and then she started crying with me. For hours, we were like that holding onto each other crying and crying. It wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"That was _my_ baby" I screamed "and he or she is dead because I didn't react fast enough" Blame.

"and you didn't tell him you were pregnant did you?" She said more than asked.

"No... four months- three of not knowing... and I let this happen" I lifted up my shirt showing the scar on my stomach. Amy pulled me into another hug this wasn't going to be fixed any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Answering some questions:<strong>

**Alek and Chloe are together**

**Chloe gets attacked by a friend that she was trying to help**

**He kills Chloe and Alek's baby that Alek didn't know about yet**

**Chloe is devasted, she just found out she's pregnant**

**Chloe is 17 and her and Alek have been dating for almost a year. **

**Any more questions PM or Review about it.**

**This will most likely not be a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone in my computer chair, feeling my stomach wishing I could hear something that would never be there. I had died, so had it. I hated calling the baby it. I wanted to say him, I wanted to say it was a boy and looked like his dad but... I couldn't. My baby hadn't even gotten to live yet. I was angry at myself. Why did I have to trust everyone that walked up to me and obviously has problems. Amy had talked one of her dads into staying with me tonight. She looked up as the creaking on the roof started. I wiped my eyes making sure there weren't any tears in them. "That's him" I said, I didn't roll my eyes. I didn't smile everything felt like pain. The memories flashing back into my mind, the knife.

"If I need to go... I will" She said to me and just got up and went downstairs for a minute. Alek walked in, worry on his face.

"Where were you today?" He asked me, scanning my room. Then my face. "You've been crying, what's wrong?" He said grabbing my hands. Jasmine walked in next, she had been the only one besides Amy that knew. I had asked her how to tell him.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go" I shook my head at her. The tears starting to fall again. "Chloe..." She said "This isn't about what we talked about earlier is it?" I shook my head again pulling my hands away from Alek's and putting them over my face.

"I'm missing something here" Alek said "If you two need to talk, I'll leave and get out of hearing distance for an hour but then I want to know" Jasmine told him kindly to go and do that. Then looked at me.

"I lost him" I said pulling up my shirt. She looked at my scar, and then fell on her ass. As shocked as I first felt, she was the one most excited about it- that knew. Which isn't saying much because it was only her and Amy having Amy beaten though by Jasmine was a big deal.

"Chloe" She said putting her hand on my scar "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Not exactly sure but I feel it" I said "I feel nothing inside of me"

"It's not for sure yet" she said bringing or trying to bring hope I didn't have.

Alek walked back in after doing a double tap kind of thing, Jasmine didn't leave me there alone. She knew I would be lost of words when it came to saying this.

"I don't think I can do this" I looked at Jasmine. "I don't think I can..."

"If you need me to Chloe..." Jasmine said "I will tell him"

"Alek- don't freak." Jasmine said trying not to sound depressed or sad "Chloe was attacked late last night by a friend and he killed her"

"What? You guys couldn't tell me this?" He thought it was over.

"That's not all..." I said "Alek I was- I was..."

"Pregnant" The word slipped off of Jasmine's tounge and left the room in awkward silence that was needed. "She was pregnant with your baby and he killed her- along with the baby. Even though I think Chloe should be tested again for sure" Jasmine got the look from Alek to get out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me holding my face in his hands "If you think that I would leave you, you're wrong. I would never leave you. I would have done everything I could."

"Alek I was scared, and now I'm upset. I was looking forward to this... I know it's not uncommon for Mai to have children early... and now.. He's gone"

"It was a boy?"

"I'd like to think so" I let a tear drip from my eye, "I don't know what's going to happen" I said wanting to hold him close.

"We are going to make it through this..." he said "We will and if Jasmine is right I will be the best father I can be, and if she's not this doesn't mean we are going to drift apart. I am here until the end and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"I know... but we will be fine" I said, he was giving me what I needed to hear. He was who I needed to call to feel better. He held me as I cried a little more. Nothing would change what happened, nothing. I would always wonder what it would be like- that is if Jasmine wasn't right What he would be like.


End file.
